Dark Shadows
by wildmagic-twilight
Summary: AU:After Edward leaves Bella in New Moon Bella undergoes a transformation into a witch and moves to Salem MA to master her new and uncontrolable powers. Combo of Charmed&Twilight BxE OCxOC BxOC
1. Beginings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its wonderful characters. Nor, do I own Charmed.**

**A/N: this takes place in New Moon, after Edward left. This story is a Twilight/Charmed-y-ish fanfic. **

**Charlie's POV:**

The full moon shown through the windows of the room, as Charlie Swan paced the floor. _Where's René? She should be here by now…_ He looked out the window and saw the full moon come out from underneath the clouds….

And then, her screams.

**Renee's POV:**

I stood over my daughter as her powers entered her, there was a black light shining from her eyes and open mouth. _No, she wasn't supposed to have this power… What has happened?_ Then, the lights turned red and then purple. _Something has gone wrong… _I grabbed her and raced out of Forks, there was only one place I could bring her…

**The Next Morning Bella's POV:**

I opened my eyes, to the bright sun filtering through large windows. _Where am I?_ The unfamiliar room was in colonial/Victorian décor; the walls were lilac in color, there was a fireplace (complete with a roaring fire), I was in a canopy bed with lilac and lavender sheets, there was also a circular table with various candles on it with a ring of candles surrounding it. Somewhere in the back of my subconscious I realized that the table was an _altar._ I got up in a daze, and walked toward the antique vanity table and sat down to look in the mirror. What I saw amazed me: there was a beautiful pale girl with dark brown almost black hair, full red lips, and red eyes with violet and black at the tips of her irises. _What has happened to me?_ I was so beautiful I could be mistaken for a vampire.

Then, the door swung open and my mother entered the room, but, I was too shell-shocked at my appearance to turn to look at her. "Oh, sweetie I was hopping you wouldn't be up. I wanted to be here when you awakened," she said as she came to stand over me putting her chin on the top of my head. "Sweet heart, y-you're a witch. Last night your powers came to you, but something went wrong, dear, you have the wrong powers. Your powers were supposed to be those of light; the only thing that my mother could think of was that somehow you were altered so greatly by someone or something."

_You, don't know the half of it… _"So, you're a witch, I'm a witch and Grandma Marie is still alive and is a witch," I concluded. "Yes, that's about it. Oh, I'd better show you your closet because you have to go downstairs to meet your cousins and aunts and such."

As we walked across the room I asked my mom, "Where are we exactly?" "Ah, yes we're in my mother's house in Salem MA." _Oh, I get it a witch who lives in Salem._

She then opened up my closet, _Alice would have loved this_ I felt the familiar pain in my chest as I thought of them. The closet was filled with designer clothes (both formal, informal and shoes), dated pieces (like Victorian and Colonial), and ceremonial witch stuff (you know cloaks and things). "You can pick any designer informal wear," Renee said.

I quickly grabbed a silk Ralph Lauren cami, a tweed blazer, Seven for All Mankind skinny leg jeans, and paired them with some Steve Madden black paten leather flats. And raced down the stairs following my mother.

When we reached an orately carved door she said "This is your Aunt Zania's study, everyone is in there," and opened the door


	2. Meet the Family and Wicca

**Disclaimer: I own nada!**

**A/N: Yes, I love Charmed so, I had to throw the ****Halliwells in to the mix! But, I do hate Paige. The Halliwells are Aunt Zania (pronounced zAY-nuh)/Phoebe, Aunt Piper, and Aunt Prue. I only like seasons 1-3 so Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda don't exist. The song for this chap is Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional **

I walked into a dark wood paneled room, on the far wall there were two fool to ceiling length bookshelves filled with books varying form leather bound tomes to modern-day paperbacks, in the center of the room was an ornately carved wooden desk and behind it a woman with short light brown hair, flipping through a large, ancient tome. In front of the desk were two occupied Queen Anne wing chairs and in them was a woman with black hair and the other was a woman with brown hair. Then by the windows on left hand wall were two girls about my age, one with blonde hair in an up-do, when I looked at the other I gasped. She had wild red hair and for a second I thought it was Victoria.

The woman with light brown hair looked up and said "Bella! I've been waiting to see you," she then strode across the room and embraced me in a tight hug. "Er, you are you?" I asked. "Oh, I'm your Aunt Phoebe but, you can just call me Aunt Zania almost everyone else does."

Next, the other woman with the brown hair got up and said "Hi, I'm your Aunt Piper sorry about the Phoebe attack. She saw you in one for her premonitions and has forever since been asking Renee when she can bring you." Piper then gave me a much less, severe hug.

Then, the woman with the black hair came over and said "I'm Prue. And over there are you cousins; the red head is Kat and the blonde is Cree."

"Wait, can someone please explain what's going on?" I asked nervously.

"Well," Piper began, "Phoebe had a premonition about 10 years back that three would be three witches born with the powers of the Earth; one would have the powers of water and energy-"

"That's me," Cree interrupted.

"-and on would have the powers of the earth and stone- that's Kat- and the other would be light. That would have been you but somehow your powers became those of death, fire and passion."

"I've been looking through the Book of Shadows but I can't find anything that could change a witch's power before she was able to tap into them." Prue said.

Then my mother said, "Prue, she doesn't know anything about the supernatural, she's _fresh_." Ha, if only she knew….

"Ok, so you are a witch. A good witch who's job is to protect all the innocents from demons, warlocks and the like. Our family comes from a long line of powerful witches. The first in the line was Melinda Warren. The Book of Shadows has been in our family for centuries since Melinda was born. It has all the information there is to be found on deamon, warlocks, bad witches, half deamons, spells, and we are always adding to it. Now, in your room there on many books on wicca and witchcraft. As you may have noticed there is an altar with cerimonial instruments in your room, that is because the altar is where you do all you rituals and rites. I recommend that you read the book on your nightstand, The Craft: A Witch's Book of Shadows. And also, these titles; Living Wicca, and The Craft Companion among others that are stocked in your room."

"Prue, why don't the four of us go and prepare lunch so the girls can have sometime to get to know each other….


	3. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Charmed (sad but, true)**

**A/N: this story is set in December and will continue from December to whenever this story chooses to end its self. Song for the chap is Keep Holdin' On by Avril Lavgine.**

3. Confessions 

The door slammed closed behind Aunt Piper; as I drifted towards the desk and the Book of Shadows, my fingers itched to touch the ancient tome and flip through its parchment pages. "Bella," Kat called, "it is Bella right?" I turned to face her, "Ah, yeah." My voice sounded like I hadn't spoken in months, which was true; I hadn't spoken since to anyone since he left.

"So," Cree began, "What's Forks like? That's where you lived right?"

"Um… well it's green and rainy," I said, uncomfortably. _Please don't ask about guys, please._

"Oh, that's cool, I guess. How 'bout you Kat, what's Ireland like?" Cree asked politely.

"It's brilliant," Kat started and I realized that she spoke with an Irish accent, "I miss it when I was little I used to sleep out on the sighe mounds."

"Sighe?" I asked surprising even myself that I spoke.

"Fairy in Irish. In Ireland the air is so fresh; I miss it with a burning passion," she concluded.

"Well, Bella can make that burning happen," Cree said sarcastically.

Oh right, my powers. "Yeah, I guess."

"So, did any of you leave a boyfriend behind?" Cree asked. "No one caught my eye," Kat said matter-of-factly. When they turned to look at me I felt the hole in my chest throb painfully. I closed my eyes and just nodded._ Please don't ask for any details, please. _

"Girls," Aunt Piper called, "Lunch is ready!"

"Wow, Aunt Piper, this is amazing!" I gushed as I shoveled more lasagna down my throat. "Yes, Piper this is wonderful," Prue added. "Oh, uh... thanks." Piper answered.

After lunch, Aunt Phoebe got up and said "Wait right here girls." A few moments later she returned with an armload of brightly wrapped presents. Both the fact that they were presents and the bright colors made me want to vomit. She then placed three black, red, and purple wrapped presents in front of me, three green and gold wrapped ones in front of Kat, and two blue and silver ones in front of Cree. "OK, Cree you can open yours, then Kat and finally Bella," Aunt Prue said Cree quickly opened hers and found that she got an iphone and a laptop. "Oh, thank-you Aunt Piper, Aunt Prue, and Aunt Phoebe," she said. Then, I realized that my mom had left. Before I could get a word in edgewise Kat was opening her presents. She got and ipod touch, a cell phone and a laptop also. "Why thanks Aunts!" she exclaimed. Then it was my turn. I managed to open my new cell phone without and incident, I then opened my new laptop and promptly dropped it as I was opening it. "That's OK Bella I saw that you were going to drop it so I got you a toughbook," Aunt Phoebe explained, and I realized that I'd have to get used to having an Alice-like figure in my life. Then, while I was opening an ipod I got a paper cut. I put down the ipod and ran to my new room…crying… I felt all my well gadded thoughts and images of _him_ resurface.

After about and hour of tears I heard Prue, Piper, Cree, and Kat getting ready to go out somewhere. A few seconds later I heard the front door slam behind them. Next, I heard footsteps coming up the stair and then Aunt Phoebe came into my room with the Book of Shadows.

"You know, you and I aren't that different." She said softly.

"No we aren't, you have no idea what I've been through." I said indifferently.

"You don't know that." She said, whispering.

"Go away, you _really _have no absolute idea what I've been through."

As she got up to leave, she gently put the Book of Shadows on my vanity. Before she went out the door she turned around and said, "You aren't the first witch to fall in love with the wrong person."

After I heard her footsteps go all the way down the stairs and the door to her study swing shut; I got up, grabbed the book and flipped to the bookmarked page. On it the page read:

COLE

It was filled with pictures of a reasonably attractive man with Phoebe's writing describing him. And how he was the evil demon, Belthazar. I could also easily tear marks blotting the page and that phoebe's description had the same feel to it as if I were writing about _him._ She was (or had been) in love with him.

There were now three things I was positive:

First, Phoebe new about Edward

Second, Phoebe had been (or was) in love with a demon

Third, I could hopefully, maybe, confide in her.

I raced down to her study. I thrust open the door, and ran in the Book of Shadows open in my hands. "I'm sorry!" I said, crying. "It's OK you were hurting, I understand," she said calmly, "I know about Edward, I saw it in one of my visions I saw why you were altered. It was because you were so depressed and that he had changed who you are so greatly. I know about James, I know about Alice, I know about Jasper, I know that he left you-" that was when I burst into tears again. "I can't take it. It- i-it's like there's a giant hole. Like my h-hear-h-heart has been ripped out. I can't take being alone from E-Ed- him."

"That's OK, you did nothing wrong. On Monday you girls begin school, you don't have to go if you wish," she said kindly.

"Well if I go then I might not go insane with loss but if I don't go I won't have to deal with the pain as much. But then again he used to watch me as I slept, so, lying in bed all day would not be the best either," I concluded," I think that the best thing for me to do would be to go to school ."

"Alright then, go and get some rest Bella, you'll have a big day tomorrow." Before I walked out the door she added, " If you ever need to talk or even just have someone listen to you; you know where to find me."

Monday morning was at the very least difficult. First, off I didn't want to get up. Second, I discovered that my closet did not have things that I really enjoyed wearing. The outfit from the day before was a first-impression outfit. So I decided on black skinny jeans, a black tee-shirt, a black hoodie, and black converses. After dressing I went down stairs for some breakfast. Then I realized that on the chair I sat in yesterday there was a black messenger bag with my laptop, cell, and ipod in and a plate of toast on the table in front of it with a note it read:

Bella-

Sorry about this but, u got up late so Kat and I went to school in our new shared car (it's a Mercedes if you want to know). So u r going 2 have 2 take the bus

Sorry-

Cree

Joy, the bus.

On the bus I had to sit next to some nerdy freshman, it was loud and annoying because I had not had I chance to put my favorites on my ipod. But I took the small black mp3 out anyways. I soon discovered that Aunt Phoebe had seen what I would want to listen to for the next week or so and generously put them on my ipod. At the moment I was listening to Keep Holdin' On by Avril Lavgine. And finally I got to school. It was a big new-looking brownstone building that was swarming with people trying to get to class before the late bell rang. I was the last one off the bus, so the late bell had already rung after I found the main office. I was greeted by a maternal-looking secretary who said, "Hi, my name's Mrs. Yates and you are one of the new girls right?" I glanced around nervously, "Ah, yeah, you've met my cousins?" Mrs. Yates looked into my eyes, and I realized that I should have done something about them, so to make up for that mistake I pulled my hood up and if anyone asked me to put it down I'd come up with some excuse. "Yes, I have, Cree and Kat. And that means you must be Bella." She then handed me a piece of paper with my schedule on it, "Here's your schedule have a good first day, dear."

I left the hall and raced to my first period, which was English. Once I was in the class room and had shown my teacher, Ms. Dalh my slip she gave me a seat next to a girl with dark brown, curly hair, and glasses. The girl turned to greet me with a smile and said, "Hi my name's Korin." "Bella," I replied curtly. I discovered that my class was reading Animal Farm, something I'd already read. I could tell this class was going to be easy.

Next period I had math with Mr. Nadeu, he made me introduce my self, I (being me) blushed, stuttered, and tripped on my way to my seat which was next to Korin, again.

I went through the next two periods (Spanish and gym-the torture-) with Korin also, then we made our way to the lunch room. When we entered I realized that _they_ weren't going to be at their own table. I then noticed that Korin was waving her hand in front of my face saying, "Bella? Were you listening to anything I just said?" I decided to give her an almost truth because she was kind of like Angela, "I uh, spaced out. Sorry." She nodded, "Would you like to sit with me or with your cousins?" "Err I'll sit with my cousins if that's OK, I'll sit with you tomorrow" She looked at me sympathetically and headed towards her table. I soon slid in next to Kat at their table. Sitting next to Cree was a blonde girl (the same one who laughed at me when I fell down in gym). "Hey, thanks for giving me a ride to school Cree," I said sarcastically. "Well thanks for waking me up last night with your screaming," she retorted. Oh, right I had my usual nightmares last night I hadn't thought about waking them up. I'll talk to Aunt Phoebe later about sound-proofing my walls. Then I blushed. "So, how's you're day going Bella?" Kat asked kindly. I shrugged, I felt kinda emo today.

After lunch I had Social Studies and Bio but I faked sick in the beginning of bio and walked home. Yeah, the walk was long but I had my ipod (I was now officially in love with the Counting Crows)...and I needed to think. As I was thinking I suddenly snapped my fingers and fire came out of them. I mean _fire!_ I snapped again and it stopped. Holy crap! I ran home the rest of the way.

**A/N: Man this chapter took a long time to write! ( I did this for you ****queenlivi13****, I hope it's longer) I know it's kind of a boring chapter, but I had to get this stuff done. I will tell you that school will be a major part of this story for a while. (But don't worry they'll fight some demons –both inner and real demons- soon).**

**Two side notes: A) I do REALLY love the Counting Crows**

**B) All of my other stories have been put on hold until I get this one off the ground.**


	4. Fire, Water, Earth

**A/N: I'm SOOO SORRY this is soooo late! I was grounded for 2 weeks!!! (AKA: no computer) PLEASE don't give up on this story yet!!! Ok so, I just read Marked by PC Cast & Kristin Cast. It was amazing, and yes , I got the circle casting thing from Marked. **

**The song for this chapter is Phascination Phase by Carter Burwell (yes, it is from Twilight's score).**

**Chapter 4: Fire, Water, Earth**

"Aunt Phoebe!" I hollered as soon as I came in the front door.

"In the kitchen!" she yelled back.

When I arrived in the kitchen, I quickly said, "Look at this." I then snapped my fingers, jumping back (yet again) at the soft flicker of the flame

"It's okay," she said, "it's just your powers. I don't think your own flame can burn you." We heard a car rumble up the drive way and Aunt Phoebe mouthed 'your cousins'.

Soon afterwards, we heard the front door slam, and then came the chorus of "Ohmygod! Aunt Phoebe! Aunt Phoebe!"

"Yes girls," she said.

"Oh. My. God. When I was getting a drink the water shot up like, a million feet from the water fountain!" Cree said in a rush.

Then Kat added, "Yes and when we were walking to the car I passed by a tree and I waved my hand and the tree was about five seconds later in full bloom! It's December for the Lord's sake!"

"It's alright girls. It's just your new developing powers. There's nothing to be afraid of. Tonight we will cast a circle which will help you gain control of your powers," Aunt Phoebe explained.

***

"Come on Cree," Kat said, irritated. Both she and I were already half way across the back yard while Cree was still standing in the back door (due to fact that it was December and she was wearing a min-skirt, idiot).

"Come _on_ Cree we need to cast this circle!" Kat shouted. I felt a thrill of excitement in my stomach (and plenty of butterflies too, know me I was more than likely going to fall down) once we reached Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Piper I realized they were both wearing very beautiful black dresses and I immediately felt way too underdressed. They were both standing in what you could call a ring of four candles, with one in the center that Aunt Phoebe was standing with.

"Alright girls, Piper will be representing air, Bella go and pick up the red candle you'll be fire, Cree go to the blue candle you'll be water, and Kat go to the green one you'll be earth, and I will manifest spirit witch is the purple candle I'm holding," Phoebe ordered. I went to the red candle, but first tripped over a twig-_ow_-, and then after we all had our candles

Aunt Phoebe began; she walked over to Piper, lit the candle and said: "First , from the east I summon air and ask that you carry your gift of knowledge to this circle, so that our ritual will be filled with learning"; she then walked over to me and when she was about to light my candle I in one quick, fluid motion moved the candle to one hand, snapped my fingers and lit the candle.

She smiled at me proudly and said, "From the south I call fire and ask you to light this circle with the gift of strength so that our ritual will be binding and powerful." When she called fire to the circle my flame shot up about an inch and I felt warm like there was a fire inside of me.

Aunt Phoebe then walked to Cree (who was glaring at me with jealousy-OK, so I was showing off, I mean be surrounded by brilliant people for a year I wanted to be the best at something-). She lit the candle and said:

"From the west I summon water and ask that you wash this circle with compassion, to bless us with your gifts of healing and understanding." She then turned to Kat, who was pale with nervousness.

"And finally, from the north I call to earth and ask that you grow within this circle the gift of manifestation, that the wishes and prayers from tonight will come to fruition." She then walked back to the center of the circle, picked up her purple candle, lit it and said:

"And last I summon spirit to this circle and ask that you fill us with your connection so that as your children we may prosper together." When she said this I felt my own spirit leap.

"Girls, you have each been chosen by a goddess, Kat you have been chosen as Gaia's eyes and ears in the world, Cree you are Sedna's, and Bella you are Nyx's eyes and ears." Now close your eyes, and send a secret desire to your goddess." She said. _My secret desire is that I wish to…heal…become whole once more, not a hollow shell of what I once was._

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I really I am and sorry for the short chapter, too but it was quick to write and I left you guys hanging. I promise demon fighting will come soon! And as a side note, I love the score for Twilight so I will be using that a lot.**

**The link for the playlist is on my bio. In your review tell me two things : A) will you continue to read the story? B) Do you think this song fits?**

**Remember Read, Listen, & Review!**

**~wildmagic-twilight**


	5. Meadow

**A/N: OK, look I did promise demons, but ****queenlivi13**** asked for her to meet Edward, I can't make that happen **_**just**_** yet. But, I can give you an Edward POV chappie! The song for this chapter is Ghost Train by the Counting Crows. (Yes this is not on the playlist, but the songs for the next Bella POV chapter are)**

**5) Meadow**

**EPOV**

I opened my eyes. Her scent lingered on the breeze. I had been laying my meadow. _Our_ meadow. As my skin glistened in the sun, a melody played in my head. It was new melody, the opening cords were soft, delicate, pain filled. And for the first time the song I was composing had words.

"_I'm almost drowning in her seat_

_she's nearly fallin' down to her knees_

_take the way home_

_ba bap ba da da_" I whispered. Then in true Forks fashion, it began to rain. I closed my eyes again and saw only her as, had been since I left her. This was my first time back in Forks since we parted. I was supposed to be tracking Victoria, but instead I came here. I was staying in our old house, my piano and all of my things were still there, I'd asked Esme to leave them. I then moved my full attention to the rain that was soaking me through. It was cool, fresh, Forks was far enough from Seattle to not get any acid rain, but, I was in such a mood I wished for it, for the pain, anything would be better then the hole that was where my heart should be. It was difficult to breathe. Even though I tried not to think of her she was always right there, right in front of my eyes every time I closed them. But coming here, it was my private form of ecstasy, my safe haven, her presence was everywhere here. As if her ghost had be summoned up from my own personal hell to torture me. But instead of torturing me it was as if some part if her was here, with me, like I hadn't left her. _You left her; she's better off without you,_ thought bitterly. But then a small voice spoke _What about you? Don't you deserve to be happy?_. No, this was me thinking, not someone else.

Why, Edward? Why did you let it go this far? _I can't live with her gone_. _Yes, you __**must**__._ My inner war was killing me as much as her being gone was. I slowly stood up, not wanting to leave. But there was something I had to do…….

**A/N: Ooooo, yes a cliff hanger. I know I'm evil, but, don't worry you'll find out what he needs to do soon-**_**ish**_**. And yes this is very,**_** very**_**, short but it was one for those things where you're listening to music and you're like, "inspiration!"**

**[which by the way, all of my chapters have songs for them because what I write usually has to do with the music I'm listening to **_**right**_** then and there. It's very rare that the chapter I'm writing is not inspired by music] **

**R&R,**

**wildmagic-twilight**


	6. Demons

**Dissclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**A/N: There are a few songs that are appropriate for this chapter. 1) is I Dreamt of Edward by Carter Burwell (If you read the first sentence you'll get why), 2) Sleep by My Chemical Romance, &3) Vampires Will Never Hurt You by My Chemical Romance**

**6) Demons**

In the dream Edward was standing in the shadows. But there was something different, I just couldn't pinpoint it. "Edward," the dream-me whispered as I walked towards him. As my eyes adjusted to the dark I realized what was wrong. He had red eyes.

I woke screaming. Aunt Piper raced into my room.

"Bella? What's wrong?" she asked franticly.

"Nothing," I replied, sobbing, "just a nightmare."

"Just a nightmare," I whispered to myself as she closed the door. I glanced sideways at my alarm clock, 1:00 A.M., it read, its dull green light casting shadows on my wall. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so I wandered over to the altar in the corner of my room. I simply let my hands wander, playing with the candles, repositioning them over and over again. After about 15 minutes of that I got up and wandered over to my laptop and Google searched "Nyx". As the results popped up, I clicked on a promising one entitled "Daughters of Nyx- All things Nyx"

I soon discovered Nyx was the Greek personification of Night. She also often displayed as the Goddess (or patron saint, if you will) of vampires. Ha, the irony.

After I finished reading about Nyx I decided to check my email. I found a few from Renée. I also had a surprising-but still pleasant- email from Angela. It read:

Hey, where are you? You just kinda disappeared, we all want to know. What happened?

-Angela

Huh, after completely ignoring my friends, they still cared. So, I wrote back:

My mom& Dad are making me stay with my Aunts and cousins. I don't really know why.

-Bella

I then checked the clock on my laptop; 5:30 A.M. Ok, so time to get dressed. I quickly threw on a pair of jeans, a tee-shirt, and my black hoddie. I packed up my bag and headed down stairs. Once I reached the kitchen I discovered the only other person up was Prue.

"Hey, I've got a photo shoot. So I'll se you at dinner," she said, grabbed her camera, and headed out the door. I went to the table, got out my ipod, put it on, and waited. About half an hour later I hadn't spoken and was sitting (like a total dork) in the backseat of our car. I missed my truck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Bella? Bella, so are you in?" Korin's voice finally snagged me out of my daydream. To be honest I don't even know what it was about. The purpose was to avoid Spanish.

"You know Bella, the trip to old Salem?' she prodded.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Korin and some of the friends she sat with at lunch were planning a Christmas shopping trip down to colonial Salem. _BUZZ._ I sighed, just seven more periods to endure until I could go home.

As we entered the cafeteria, Korin asked me; "So, are you going to sit with us today?"

After thinking about this for a millisecond I replied; "Most definitely."

When, we reached her table I saw a girl with blond hair picking at a bagel and a black haired boy who was bent over a book.

"Hey, uh, guys?" Korin asked. Almost instantly the two looked up at her. I noticed that the black haired boy had beautiful green eyes. _His _human eye color.

"This is Bella," Korin said.

"Hey," the blond girl said.

"Hi, I'm Galeen," the black haired boy reliped.

"And the other girl is Julia," Korin said. I quickly slid into the only open seat left, after Korin had sat down next to Julia. It was next to Galeen. As I took a sideways glance at him and I saw that he was reading an old dog-eared copy of Bryon's poetry.

He saw me looking and asked, "Do you read Bryon?"

"Er, I've only read I little. My mom had a phase where she used to read me poetry before I went to sleep."

"What's your favortie?"

"She Walks in Beatuy."

"That's a nice one," he said and glanced down not wanting to meet my eyes," I kinda like to ones about vampires," he admitted. Vampires. I felt what was left of my heart squeeze in pain.

"So, what else do you like to read?" I asked trying to get off the subject.

"Uh, I kinda like I_ Othello_ and _Macbeth_," he said.

The Julia inturputed, "Oh thank gawd, he's finally found someone else to talk about books to. I mean Galeen, just becasue I read Gossip Girl does _not_ mean I like Shakespear." I could sense that this was an old argument, something I wouldn't know about, like an inside joke.

"Jeesh, you're so touchy," Galeen muttered.

" Okay guys, peace," Korin said, and turned to me for support.

"Don't look at me I'm Switzerland in this matter," I said,"but, I will advocate for peace anyday," I added with a wink to Korin.

"Anyways," Julia said," So are going with us downtown this weekend?"

"Uh,.. yeah." I replied.

"Well, bring your raincoat because it's supposed to rain," Galeen added.

"Great!" I excalimed. I probably said it a little too enthusiasticly. Without the clouds and trees I felt exposed and out of place.

"You like the rain? I thought you were from Arizona," Korin mused.

"Yes, I like the rain. And yes, I _used _ to live in Arizona, but last year I moved to Forks, Washington, rainest place in the continetail U.S," I said solemly.

"And moving there made you like the rain?" Julia pestered.

"Umm... yeah. When I first moved there my first thoughts were 'It's too green', but really it's beautiful. I got so used to being covered by trees and clouds, I feel too exposed here," I gushed.

"So were the guys-" Julia began but was cut off (thankfully) by Galeen.

"So, is there anywhere that you sepciflicly want to go to?' he politly asked.

"There's this-" I began, but it was my turn to be cut off. This time it was by the bell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night I noticed what my last design with candles on the altar 's tripple moon symbol. Weird. More like freaky of the sudden, my hands were moving, I removed all the candles from the altar, the put a yellow one facing east, a red one facing south, a bule one west, a green one norht, and a purple one in the center. It was a circle.

I snapped my fingers and lit the yellow one and said," Air, I call you to this circle. I wish for you to blow your winds of knowalge upon me."

Keeping my fingers lit I moved towards the red one, "Fire, I summon you to this circle to warm me with your ferrocity." As I summoned my element I felt my body flush with heat.

The blue one now," Water I bring you to this cirle to wash your waves of healing on me."

Green," Earth I ask you join me in this circle to rooot me with your compasion"

Now for the spirit candle, "Spirit, I summon you to this circle to make me and this sacred circle complete." I felt my spirit lift and soar.

"Nyx, I know you've gifted me like this for a reason. But, why? Why would you want to pick damged goods?" I asked.

"Air, thanks, you may go," I put out the candle.

"Fire thank-you, you may depart," I then put out that one also.

"Water, you may leave, thanks,"I snuffed the blue candle.

"Earth, I appreciate you, you may depart," I put the flame out.

"Spirit, thanks-you very much. You may exit." I suddenly felt the need to leave that candle lit, so I did. That night when I slept there were no dreams of Edward, for the first time ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke this morning there was no sunlight streaming through my windows, but insted deep heather gray clouds. As I rose to sit up in my bed the sky opened up, and the soft _pitter-patter_ of raindrops echoed off my windows. I stole a glance at my alarm clock, it read 8:00A.M. Wow, seven hours of sleep, that was something I hadn't had since _he_ left. Korin and her friends were picking me up at nine, so I got up and showered. But then there was the issuse of what to wear. After about 15 minutes of thinking, I came up with an outfit, jeans, a blue long-sleeved tee, and I dug up my old raincoat from Forks and put it on.

_Honk!_ I braced myself and went out to the car.... and left behind what could have been a good day....................................................

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we left (more like Julia was dragging me and Galeen out of) the book store, Galeen asked, "So where do you want to go next?"

"Umm,.... there's this witchcraft store that I wanted to check out, "The Crow, The Cat, and the Crown?" I said tenetively, but it came out like a question.

"Oh cool, someone you know a Wiccan?" He asked, but I wasn't sure if that was ment to be joke.

"Something like that," I said blushing. I wanted to get Aunt Phoebe a roze quartz pendant.

" 'Kay. Girls We're going down to the warf," Galeen called. After about a five minute walk we were inside the shop. It was lit either with a cerient type of lamp or the shop was lit by gas lamps because any source of light gave off a warm glow. With the help of a sales person I had a beautifuly wrapped-pendant. The girls were looking at the various protective stones, trying to decide if they were fake or not, and Galeen was looking a books. The whole shop was heavily insensed, so I quickly went out the shop's rear-facing door to get some fresh-air. Huge mistake. Super massive misatke.

The door lead to dark alley, it was raining out and I was not alone in the alley. The other person , who was back-facing me turned around. He wasn't a person at all. He was a vampire. I stopped moving and breathing. This vampire was no Cullen. Then mircaculously, three voices called my name: "Bella!" Cree and Kat called. The thrid voice was the one that held my attention.

"Bella!" Edward growled. I looked to my right and left, where was he?"

"Bella! Do something Bella! God Bella, fight! Fight Bella! BELLA!" he growled. Then rocks were flying, I ducked and looked behind me Kat was using her affinity for Earth to fight the vampire. Then water, waves from the harbor were splashing against was Cree now. I looked at the vampire, mutely the fear was obivious in my eyes. He turned and ran away from my cousins at vampire speed.

"Bella! Oh my God, Bella are you alright?" Kat kindly asked, as she put her arm around my shoulders.

"Bella? are you okay?" she asked again, less frantic.

"mm.." I whimpered.

She hugged me, "Oh Bella it's okay, he's gone."

"Well, I'd better go find you geek squad before they call the cops," Cree said sounding annoyed, at my being a danger magnent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, realization hit me; I was hearing voices in my head. There were two options, A) I was crazy, or B) my subconscious was giving me what it thought I wanted, to be away from the pain, to make it feel like was acutally there. I mean, if he knew the reccent events it might have been something he'd say if he were there. I really hopped it was the second opption.

"Girls!" Aunt Prue called, "Come on down here!"

When we were all seated in the kitchen, sipping at tea (yeah, I know it sounds like we're in Jane Aunsten) Aunt Prue said, " Kat told me about what happened to today, and it sounds like that 'demon' you fought was actually a vampire, so very good job to you both," She nodded at Cree-who looked very smug-and Kat," now after such an inccident I would like you girls to call one of us." Yeah, OK I'm sure if Cree was the one who needed to be saved she'd _surely_ call to tell Aunt Prue that.

Then to lighten up the subject Aunt Piper asked, "So Bella, how was the shopping trip?"

"Uh... it was OK I got some stuff to give people," I said shyly.

And the conversation went on like this for about a half an hour. But on our way back up stairs, Cree stopped me right before I went into my room.

"You think you're _so_ special, with all that special attention from Aunt Phoebe. And don't evn _think_ of doing that cute little _personal circle_. Me and Kat both felt it when you called our elements. And since you _are_ Aunt Phoebe's favorite, don't ya think that you should be able to take care of yourself, not have us be wasting our time, saving _your_ butt," She said and then stalked away. I really, and I mean _really_ didn't like that girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sooo, what did ya think? Sorry about all the spelling errors I can't find spell check on wordpad. I was thinking that you know it would be kinda cool to have at the end of this story (but don't worry this stroy is nowhere near done!) to have an FAQ section, so send my your questions! Oh, and here's some good books that I've read over break:**

**1) The House of Night series by P.C. Cast & Krisitn Cast**

**2)The Summoning by Kelly Armstrong**

**3) Wicked Lovely by Melissa Marr **

**Read& Review!**

**Love you guys,**

**wildmagic-twilight**

**P.S.- I'm working on a cover design, so if you guys have any ideas or samples send them to me!**


	7. MUST READ

**Dear faithful readers,**

**I'm changing my penname to Evil Black Poppies. Sorry to those who enjoyed this username I've grown (mentally) a lot since I started this account, my writing style is a little different (OK, so I still write crackfic occasionally), I don't write every idea I get, and I've gotten a heck of a lot better with my grammar. So I have decided to change my penname. Only a few stories will go with me to my new account they are;**

**~Dark Shadows (note to the readers: The update is coming SOON)**

**~Eyes Wide Open**

**~The Midnight CrackFics**

**And a definite MABEY; Falling Stars (note: This story is being re-vamped [no pun intended], so it may possibly come back under a different name)**

**Lots of love,**

**wildmagic-twilight**


End file.
